Breathing Ashes
by xXxCyanidexKissesxXx
Summary: Kagome had everything, a good family good friends. Then Inuyasha forgot her as if that wasnt bad enough her whole family dies. Kagome ends up as a slave to Inu though he doesnt know its her.Can she stand InuKikyo or will she reveal herself to Inu?InuKag
1. Forgotten

"Inuyasha its beatiful!" Kagome exclaimed holding up the diamond necklace so it glinted in the sunlight. Inuyasha was blushing his white hair hiding his face. On the other side of the tree Sango was making happy noises too. Kagome silently gave Inuyasha and he put it around her neck gently. Everytime his fingers brushed over her skin he'd smile and she'd shiver."Thankyou Inuyasha!" She squeeled and hugged him gently.

"Y-your welcome." He hugged her back and released her so she could go investigate what Miroku had gotten Sango.

"Miroku its so cute!" She giggled, Miroku chuckled nervously. Kagome peeked around their meeting tree to see Sango doing her best to hold a St.Bernard puppy that looked like it outweighed her. Kagome let out a squeel and went over to stroke its soft fur.

The girls fussed over the puppy giving the guys time to talk about the girls reaction. Miroku had gotten hit on the back painfully, Inuyasha had been the lucky one and actually got hugged.

----------------------

Everything was good back then especially that day, the last day in elementary school. Everything was good i should say until they hit Jr.High. Kagomes father died and her and her mother went broke. Sango stayed by her side faithfully along with Inuyasha and Miroku. But as time wore on Miroku and Inuyasha became popular, Inuyasha being rich and all. So they spent less and less time with the girls, even though it broke their hearts they said nothing. By 10th grade Miroku and Inuyasha didn't even know who they were, they thought Kagome and Sango had simply went away and didn't exist anymore.

---------------------

"Sango are you ready or what?" Kagome asked impatiently pulling on her hair in anticipation.

"Almost." She emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing tight blue jeans with a pink top with black stripes on it. Kagome was wearing the same thing except her shirt was green and white. They were both extremely nervous. It was the last day of school, they were going to go see the Great Tree where they had met so many years before. Kagome really didn't want to it was for Sangos sake she was going. Sango, who loved Miroku who loved Kagura who loved Sesshomaru . Hmmm complicated... I might see Inuyasha today... The thought made my stomach ball up painfully. I despised him for being so mean to girls with his foul temper and that bitch of a girlfriend Kikyo.

"Well comeon then!" Kagome prodded, pushing Sango out into the hall.

"Your right before Goober comes and slobbers on us!" We walked quickly and quietly avoiding the St.Bernard at all costs. When the door shut behind us he started barking. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Yes i know i have to be back by 11:00!" She yelled impatiently the barking stopped. Kagome chuckled. Damn that dog was more like a babysitter than a pet! They hurried out into the car quickly buckling in.

"You know thanks to your slowness we'll probly be late." Sango snorted.

"So what, how are they gonna punish us on the last day of school?" Kagome only smiled, not being able to answer that.

They finally arrived at school and began their classes. Everything went smoothly until Kagome got to the class she shared with Inuyasha and Kikyo. They didn't know her name to them they just called her,'the poser and the lesbian.' Of course she wasn't a lesbian but people say mean things if you only hang out with girls. Kagome only had one friend, Sango.

"Oh my look its the poser." Kikyo sneered at Kagome who just put her head down trying to ignore her.

"O don't cry miss lesbian." Inuyasha laughed. It hurt so bad to listen to Inuyasha insult her. No matter what she said she still loved him and she wore the diamond necklace everyday.

"Please leave me alone." She murmered holding in the angry tears. Inuyasha was about to insult her again but the loud speaker interrupted him.

"Kagome Higurashi please report to the office." Kagome got up while Inuyashas eyes widened with disbelief.

"Kagz?" He asked while gaping at her. She ignored him and left for the office wondering what this was all about. She pushed open the door.

"Kagome, we're sorry." Nobody could meet her gaze. Kagome shook her head and ran to the car worried.

"Kagome wait!" It was Inuyasha. She climbed into her car and slammed the door locking all of them. "Kagome?" She refused to talk to him and drove out. Speeding towards her home. When she came to the house there were police cars and sirens, her house was up in flames. Despite what her head was screaming she got out of the car and sobbed. Everything she had, as little as it was, was in that house and it was gone.

"Mom? Souta?" She screamed scared to death. A firefighter came and took her arm.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" She nodded tears dripping down her cheek. He bowed his head.

"Im sorry." He murmered. Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"What you mean sorry?" She asked he bowed his head and shook it sadly. "MOM!" She screamed trying to run to the house but the firefighter stopped her. She fought him trying to get past all the while sobbing out for her mother and Souta. "LET ME GO IN THERE! Let me go get them!" She screamed. "Mommy! SOUTA PLEASE PLEASE!" She tried to climb over him. Her mouth hung open as a firefighter came out of the house carrying a small bundle. Another was carrying a bigger one on a stretcher.

"MOM! SOUTA!" She ran towards them, they were covering the bigger ones body and the other one was getting loaded into the back of an ambulance. "SOUTA!" she sobbed climbing in next to him. The doctors looked heartbroken unable to look at the sibling who could not grasp the concept that she had no family left. She stroked the boys cheek sadly. "Nononono..."

---------------------

**thats a wrap i hope ya'll liked it... please review as much as you can otherwise i prob wont continue it...**


	2. Welcome to slave trade

Sango opened her arms to a sobbing Kagome. She embraced her saddly as Kagome trembled uncontrolably.

"It's all gone Sango." Kagome whispered tears soiling her porcelin face.

"Im here for you Kagome." She cried stroking Kagomes raven hair. They were in the hospital waiting for the deaths of Kagomes family to be confirmed. After what seemed like forever a doctor came out in a crisp white suit with a sad expression on his face. He didn't even have to say anything for Kagome to know that her greatest fear had taken play.

"NO!" She screamed clutching Sango for support. "SOUTA MOM! Daddy help me!" She sobbed sinking to the floor and burying her face in her hands unable to contain the emotion that was exploding inside her.

--------------------

Kagome didn't know how she did it, but somehow she found herself in Sangos bed. She sat up looking around waiting for the pain to hit her. It did hard and new, she fell back down on the bed covering her face. Unsure of what she was doing she stumbled out of bed and slipped her feet into her shoes that were next to the bed. Sango was nowhere in sight. Stealthily she made her way through the kitchen and out the door undetected. Running to her car she jumped in and started it. Unsure where she was going she slammed on the gas and drove for days. Only stopping to get gas.

After awhile she got extremely hungry since she hadn't eaten anything since she left. Scanning the sides of the road there was a small broken up gas station it didn't look very safe but as i said she was starving. She pulled over and got out of the car quickly grabbing her purse and heading for the door. A guy in his midtwenties was sitting by the cash register smoking a ciggarette. He was one of those guys you see in the movies riding the big harlies and beating people up. She scanned the shelves quickly and grabbed a small box of cookies, it would keep her going till she reached a restraunt, she grabbed a dr.pepper too and headed for the cash register. While she was looking a couple more of those creepy guys had shown up and were stationed by the door. Kagome didn't feel so good about this.

"Anything else?" He asked his voice was loud and husky, he was looking at her grinning.

"No. Thanks." He rang her out and she headed for the door. Just when she started pushing the door open one of the guys caught her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her back.

"Where do you think your going?" She didn't know what to do so she kicked him in the shin as hard as she could and ran for it. Another guy grabbed her and bound her wrists behind her back.

"What do you want!" She screamed kicking at whatever her small weak legs could reach.

"You." They all replied and looked extremely smug.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled trying not to cry.

"No." They pushed her through a door leading downstairs. _What are they gonna do to me? What if im raped?_ She was shaking uncontrollably but had no strength left to fight them off anymore. One of them ran their fingers through her hair making her tremble worse.

"P-Please just leave me alone." They didn't say anything but when they reached the bottom of the stairs they took a left, into a room filled with cages. Kagomes eyes stared in horror. Other girls were trapped in them all crying and saying names of their loved ones. She noticed that all the girls were exceptionally attractive. She was pushed into a cage next to a black haired girl. She was sitting in the corner her face in her hands but was not crying. Slowly she looked up, my heart skipped beats she resembled Sango.

"Sango?" The girls eyes lit up with hope and fear at the same time. Slowly she scooted towards Kagomes cage trying not to get the attention of the men.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Her voice was shaking and scared.

"I-I ran away. Wait what are you doing here?" She shook her head sadly.

"I was caught in an alley and brought here, shortly after you- disappeared." Kagome nodded trying to take all this in.

"What are they gonna do to us?" Kagome whispered. Sango looked down then back up at Kagome.

"Kagome, welcome to the slave trade." Kagome gaped in horror loking around at all the girls who were trapped and crying- for their family.

They huddled in cages like that for almost for a week, with no food and little water. Until finally one day they came downstairs like army men and ripped girl by girl out of the cages. They were each given a cotten kimono to wear, the filed the girls into a room lined with shower heads and ordered them to strip. The men watched greedily at their exposed bodies. After washing they put on their kimonos and brushed each others hair as instructed. By the end of the day they looked- beautiful.

"Lets go now! Hurry it up!" The men screamed as they boarded the back of a truck with canvas around it so you couldn't see the cargo.

"Kagome, say goodbye to being free."Sango whispered tears filling her own eyes. Kagome just watched as the slowly let the flap close as they were envoloped in darkness.

**Ok that was the 2nd chapter and i gotta say im really happy wit the outcome! alot of pplz actually read my story which made me so happy! Heres the ones that added me to their favs alerts and reviewed.**

**Angelaine- Rev/ fav/ Alert**

**young Kagome- Rev**

**CandyCOLOUR- alert**

**Inu-Yusukekaiba102- alertsorry if i got the spelling wrong TT**

**Cybridolmink- fav**

**Ok so i know its not alot but im getting somewhere! Im glad im actually writing and someones actually reading it so THANX!**


	3. Screaming Goodbye

The truck stopped after what seemed like forever, but Kagome was pretty sure it was simply a matter of hours. It was hard to keep track of time, seeing as it was pitch black in the cargo all the time. The silence was deafening, the men had made it clear that there was to be no socializing or there would be severe punishments.

Kagomes eyes had adjusted to the darkness fairly quickly, all the girls heads were bowed their eyes closed- probly sleeping since most of them hadn't back in the cages.

The flap opened as sunlight poured in the hold. The girls lifted their heads sheilding their eyes from the sun. In single file they stumbled out into the humid heat, each head was bowed in respect to the men. Kagome glanced around her their were other girls up on platforms tied to poles. Kagome shuddered was that her fate? They all stepped onto a platform each with their own pole. The men roughly tied their hands above thier heads and thier waists. Kagome felt sick, not only hadn't she eaten for almost 2 weeks but the heat and stress were making her dizzy with fear. They stood like that for awhile, passerbyers stopping to examine them and maybe bargain for one. One after another began to disappear.

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances everynow and then wondering how long until they were seperated. When the sun was sinking down under the hills a man walked up on the platform and grabbed Kagomes face forcing her to look up at him. He had long black hair pulled into a pony, and wore a brownish suit, he was handsome. He tilted her head side to side examining her features closly. Without a word he turned on his heels and headed towards one of the men. They looked angrily at each other as they bargained. Finally the man nodded and took out some folded bills from his pocket and threw it at him. The man smiled as he counted his money.

The stranger walked back to her and unbound her gently. Kagome fell into his arms accidently, her legs were shaky and weak thanks to lack of food. He gently grabbed her hand and started leading her away from Sango.

"SANGO!" She screamed trying to break away from the mans now iron grip hold.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed fighting against the ropes until one of the men back hands her. The man pulling Kagome ignored the whole scene and just kept pulling her away oblivious of her resistance.

"Please let me go!" Kagome cried trying to twist away. Finally he turned and confronted her.

"I will NOT let you go, i payed good money for you. And anyways i've decided your my woman." Kagome gaped at him and stopped moving all together.

" Umm i don't think thats gonna work out..." She said trying not to frown or yell at him. He kept tugging her along ignoring the statement.

--------------------------------------------

They had arrived in a huge mansion in which, 'Koga' as she had learned, led her into. He walked up to an older woman with an eyepatch.

"Kaede will you take her down into the slaves room? Shes not allowed to leave it until I let her out." The old woman nodded and took her hand pulling her just as Koga had done. Kagome cleared her throat for the first time attempting to talk.

"Who else lives here?" She asked quietly. Kaede studied her for a moment

"Lord Koga is usually away, hardly ever here, that is why his slaves stay in his slave room until he returns. Then there is Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha who fully own this house although they are usually away fighting with each other. Then when Lord Inuyasha is here Lord Miroku practically lives here." Inuyasha? She glanced around hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Kaede noticed her hope.

"Only Koga is here right now the others are out partying." Kagome hung her head trying not to cry, she was going to be slave to Koga in the same house Inuyasha lived in...And she would probly never see Inuyasha how unfair is that?

-------------------------

Well after 2 years went by with Koga hardly ever letting his slaves out, when he did all they did was clean walls and scrub his stuff. Kagome had the bad job though she had to stay practically glued to his side, and had sleep in the same bed as him. She refused though to lose her virginity.

Well anyways after 2 years had passed 'Lord' Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were having a slave trade, yet again. The previous night Koga got into a huge fight with Kagome in which she refused to let him have his way with her. So he decided to put her in the slave trade, to teach her a lesson. All of Kogas slaves lined up in single file as did the other guys.

Inuyasha just walked past her like she didn't exist instead he grabbed the face of the girl next to her, examined it and pulled her down roughly. MIroku stopped in front of her, at first she thought he recgonized her but when she felt his hand on her butt she knew different. She clenched her fist and ground her teeth trying not to hit him or scream out anything, because outbursts like that could result in death. Miroku smiled pervetedly and pulled her down and took her to a small group of other girls.

She squinted her eyes there was a high black poneytail in the middle of the group. She pushed her way through the slaves and found herself face to face with her best friend.

"Sango?!!" She whispered, Sango turned to face her and had to put a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming.

"Kagome! Whos slave were you?" Sango asked in a hushed whisper.

"Kogas...What about you? How are you?" Kagome was hardly able to suppress her happiness to see her best friend.

"I had Inuyasha." Sango whispered, when she his name it was lined with invisible fear.

"Is he so bad?" Sango nodded and pulled the arm of her Kimono up to expose a purplish black bruise. Kagome bit her lip angrily.

"He did it on accident but it still makes me hate him." Sango whispered.

"What happened?" Sango shook her head miserably.

"His stupid bitch was over when i was cleaning his room and well they came in and started taking off clothes. But he tripped on his pants and pushed me face first into a book case, then he stepped on my arm, it was broken up until recently. He didn't even help me up when i was holding my arm in pain. He didn't even _glance_ as me he just kept getting it on with Kikyo." Kagome closed her eyes she didn't know what hurt worse. The fact that Inuyasha hurt Sango or that Inuyasha was doing Kikyo. _Has he totally forgotten about me?_

_**OK if i didn't reply to ur review i am sooooo sorry! i got kicked off the cp before i could talk to everyone! PLZ FORGIVE ME! Next chapter ill write all the new pplz who reviewed and added me. If you have any suggestions for this story it'd be appreciated since i have no idea where its going! Lol well the next chappie will be up soon! Love ya...Chelsea**_


	4. Recgonized

Miroku led the girls into a bigger room lined with white padding. Kagome and Sango stuck together unsure of where this perveted teen was going with this. When they realized this was where they were going to sleep they weren't at all thrilled. He had them line up in single file against one of the padded walls. He examined each one of them closely, Kagome bit her lip in aggitation, how did he not recgonize them? She glanced at Sango she looked older and scared.

When he reached them he grabbed Sango so quickly she let out a startled shout. He carressed the side of her face comforting and making shhhing noises calmly. She watched him with distrust.

"Whats your name?" He asked suductivly. She gulped painfully.

"Sango." She whispered unable to look him in the eye. His eyes widened in shock then horror. Quickly he pulled her into an embrace, she was blushing unused to this much positive attention. Inuyasha had shown her none at all.

"Sango? MY Sango?" He asked releasing her. She was confused what did he mean by HIS Sango? She nodded then shook her head. Not knowing how to please him.

"I know you from school." She murmered still looking at her feet. He stroked her hair gently smiling an honest smile.

"So you know where Kagome is dont you? Inuyasha is looking everywhere for her, tell me do you know where she is?" Sango glanced at Kagome, Miroku followed her gaze. He pulled Kagome away from the wall and studied her. Kagome wouldn't look at him anger rising in her heart, she did not want Inuyasha to know she was here. "Kagome?" Courage flared up in her and for the briefest moment she held his gaze.

"I don't know who Kagome is, i am Katsumi." He nodded still studying her. He gently moved her face side to side looking at it intently.

"Sango, Katsumi you two will come with me." He ordered. He glanced at the other girls before turning on his heels and heading for the door. Sango glanced at Kagome appologetically but Kagome just smiled. At least Sango was better off, Miroku obviously still had feelings for her. So Inuyasha was looking for her was he? He must've heard about her missing and thought her and Sango had run away together. But either way why would he care? She remember the last time he acknowledged her, how his eyes had lit up when he said, Kagz? She missed that Inuyasha not the one who insulted her and paid no mind to hurt girls.

Miroku led them through many corridors until they reached his room. There was a huge bed with a black and white patterened blanket it plus another room connected to it with two beds. He led the girls into the second bedroom and spread his arms out.

"Well this is your guys room." He said smiling. "Unless of course Sango, you'd rather sleep with me. Then Katsumi could have the room to herself." Sango blushed but shook her head. "Sango your to be treated as a guest in this house, Katsumi will be your personal maid or lady in waiting as some people call it." Sango bowed humbly. "No need to bow Sango your no longer a slave but merley a woman i want in my company. Perhaps i should make you a Geisha..." Sango didn't exactly like the idea of being elegant and shook her head vigerously not daring to speak. "Well maybe not i don't remember you ever being to much of a girly girl well ill leave you two to get settled in." With that he left the way he came shutting the door behind him.

"Katsumi?" Sango asked looking at Kagome like she had some explaining to do. Kagome smiled than laughed.

"Inuyashas looking for me! i really don't want him to know i exist right now or he might want me to be his slave." Sango nodded jumping down onto one of the beds. There was a slight knock on the door and an elderly maid came in.

"Yes?" Sango asked tasteing her new authority. The maid said nothing but went to the wardrobe and picked out two outfits without hesitation. She gave one to Sango and one to Kagome.

"Lord Miroku has asked you put those on, he'll be up to 'fetch' you in a half an hour for and outing." With that said she turned around and showed herself to the door. Shutting it firmly behind her. Kagome held up her outfit with obvious disguist. It was a black mini skirt that came up to her upper thighs with a small cut on the side. With a white belly shirt with a black rose on it.

"I guess he wants us to look our best?" Kagome joked but there was no humor in her voice. Sango nodded looking at her beautiful black dress. It was a v-cut that came down to her chest, the bottom ended just before her ankels. Sango stripped her clothes and slipped into the dress. She looked beautiful. Kagome wasn't as enthusiastic about putting on her whore cloths but she wasn't bold enough to defy Lord Mirokus wishes. Slowly she stripped and slipped into the mini skirt and shirt. Sure she looked awsome in it but she didn't want to be though of as a slut but she had no choice.

"Well at least _you _get to wear something nice." Kagome said smiling at Sango who was blushing unable to see herself. Again there was a knock.

"Yes?" Sango asked politly.

"May i come in?" Miroku asked. Kagome ran to the door and opened it bowing slightly. "Thank you Katsumi." She bowed again and shut the door behind him. "Sango- you look beautiful." She blushed. He was wearing a suit. He glanced at Kagome. "I don't think that was the one i picked out for you." He murmered.

"Its the one the woman gave her." Sango said watching him. He turned around and opened the wardrobe pulling out a red dress that sparkled, it came up to her knees, the back was open with two strips of fabric crisscrossing the open space. It was a beautiful dress. He handed it to Kagome.  
"Put that on." She nodded unsure if she was supposed to put it on in front of him. He nodded and walked out quickly she slipped into it.

"Ka- Katsumi you look wonderful."

"Thankyou ma'am." Kagome whispered trying not to laugh at the word ma'am, Sango scowled. Kagome opened up the door and let Miroku back in. His eyes lingered on her for a moment before nodding in approval.

"Come on then." Miroku offered his arm to Sango and she took it willingly. Kagome followed them at a distance.

"Lord Miroku, where are we going?" Sango asked still unsure if she was allowed not to call him a lord.

"We're going to supper. This is when we show off our most beautiful- girls." He hesitated before saying girls not knowing if saying slaves would insult them. "Sango, please don't call me Lord." She smiled at him happily until she felt him groping her butt. As a reflex she hit him over the head. He groaned in pain and when he stiffened up she flinched away afraid of being struck for her stupidity."Sorry, its this hand it cursed!" Sango laughed.

Kagome followed them through the halls so she was actually going to meet Inuyasha face to face and he wouldn't have a choice but to notice her.

**ok so theres ALOT of pplz who reviewed and stuff so here they are:**

**Angelaine- Rev/Fav/Alert**

**Bluefoxfaerie- Rev/ Alert**

**Young Kagome- Rev/Alert**

**Cookiemonsterks-Rev/Fav**

**Sessho's Gal- Rev/ Alert**

**Kouga's Archi- Rev/Alert**

**crystal18111994** - Rev/Fav

CandyCOLOUR- Rev/Alert

Reluctanat-tiger- Rev/Fav

Cybridolmink- Fav

MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR- Alert

Flamewolf1313- Alert

**inu-yusukekaiba102**- Alert

Thankyou to everyone whos added me, i look forward to ur reviews and suggestions! From now on once a week im gonna pick my fav. review and whosever it is will get to pick between me adding their idea, anything by the way in my story, or having them get to be a character, or them getting a sneek-peak of the upcoming chapter. If you don't want to be included in this contest then put NAC at the end if u do. Put what ur choice is out of the 3 and send me any info i might need to know about it. If you don't win you can submit the same idea again for the next weeks. Also if you want to at the very begging of ur review plz put AC. Thanx plz review! Chelsea.


	5. Inuyasha

Kagome stiffened when she saw Inuyasha with his arm around Kikyo two extremely attractive blondes were standing behind him. Miroku walked towards him smiling. Kagome had no choice but to follow.

"Inuyasha! I thought we decided we couldn't bring our girl friends to these." Inuyasha tore his gaze from Kikyo and looked at Miroku and the two women beside him.

"Nice girls." Inuyasha commented, Kagome blushed. He gave Kikyo a pat on the shoulder and without a word she left, Kagome did catch that pout she sent in his direction. Miroku smiled.

"Inuyasha this is Sango, whom you've already been acquainted with and this is Katsumi." Kagome bowed low. Sango just nodded hatefully in his direction.

"Sango? Hmmm... Do you know where Kagome is?" She shook her head half-heartedly.

"And even if i did, i doubt she'd want to be found by _you_." Kagome was trying not to laugh at Sangos ferocity.

"Lady Sango, you shouldn't be so impolite to Lord Inuyasha." Kagome stated through gritted teeth trying to save Sango from a huge mistake.

"I suppose your right, thank you Katsumi." Inuyasha was looking Kagome up and down.

"Katsumi, huh?" Kagome bowed her head and nodded reluctantly. He snorted. "Do you think that name actually suits you?" I didn't know what to do so i shook my head slowly. Sangos mouth was open in horror.

"Inuyasha i didn't bring them here for you to insult! By the way i think she much deserves the name Katsumi! Victorious beauty, yes it does fit her. But i would much be happier with my Sango." Kagome let out a breath of relief as did Sango. Inuyasha snorted agian.

"Whatever why don't you go on your way with Sango and leave her, so her and I can have a nice little chat." Kagome gulped uneasily. Miroku nodded and grabbed Sango by the arm pulling her away. Sango glanced at Kagome apologetically but Kagome just smiled. She turned back to Inuyasha smiling.

"May i ask why you wanted to talk to me?" She was trying to sound polite and not panicky but she wasn't sure how it turned out. He sat back in his chair, he sent both of his slaves away. He was starting at her intently.

"You look like someone i know." He leaned towards her his thumb brushing her cheek bone. Static shocks erupted from his fingertips, he felt it too for he pulled away quickly. It wasn't an unpleasent feeling it was just shocking.

"May i ask who?" Kagome whispered although she already know the answer. He leaned in so their faces were almost touching. She breathed in his scent it smelled like tag.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi, one of the biggest pains in the ass you'll ever meet." He sat back letting the thought sink in.

"So then why are you looking for her like you are?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Im in need of another beautiful maid.Which is why im talking to you." Kagome bit her lip so hard it started to bleed. Inuyashas nose twitched.

"You should be more careful." Inuyasha said carelessly. Kagome nodded distractedly. "So anyways i thought you might as well know that by the end of the week i'll probably own you." He flashed her a smile meant to calm her nerves but it just made them heighten.

"You can't! Im Sangos Lady in Waiting!" Inuyasha snorted agian.

"I can! Sango is yet a slave to Miroku! Miroku doesn't even completely own her! Or you for that matter! Since you stay in my house and eat my food! If Miroku says no he knows i can throw him out and claim his slaves, including Sango." Kagome shook her head angrily tears spilling down her face. Everything was going to be ok before, how could things turn on her so quickly? "Look don't cry." Kagome glanced at him angrily.

"Your heartless."She growled before jumping up from her own chair and running off.

She ran until she reached a sharp corner, she stopped there leaning against the wall panting.

"Don't tell me your tired already!" A snide voice remarked before Inuyasha appeared from around the corner. Kagome started running in the other direction but Inuyasha grabbed her arm to fast for her to avoid it. He spun her around and held her by the shoulders. He was looking at her furiously. "Don't ever run off like that again!" He said coldly in her face. She wouldn't look at him so she didn't see the hand that came sweeping down to knock her off her feet. She hit the wall and slid down it, she felt blood in her mouth.

"Don't touch me!" She whispered.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked leaning in towards her. She slapped him and jumped up. He stood there leaning over to shocked to move. When he straigtened up he just scowled at her before returning back to the place she last saw Sango. She stayed well away from Inuyasha he had turned into somewhat of a monster.

"Katsumi!" Kagome turned to see Sango striding towards her out of breath and red faced.

"What is it?" Sango was shaking her head helplessly.

"Miroku, hes signing you over to Inuyasha."

**PLZ review! i really love reading wat u guys write i also still need some suggestions, MAJORLY! im running on an empty tank its only a matter of time before i stop completely.So someone fill me up!...Chelsea **


	6. Once upon a time

"What? Oh NO!" I cried, Sango embraced me half-heartedly.

"I couldn't change Mirokus mind.im so sorry Kagome." I shook my head angrily how could Inuyasha be so mean?

"I have to run away!" I whispered to Sango quickly turning from her.

"If your caught Kagome, Inuyasha might _kill_ you!" Sango was afraid for me.

"I would rather die than be his slave!" I said passionatly.

"Please Kagz don't do this! We'll find a way for you to escape just not this way! What would i do if you died?" Sango whimpered

"At least you _still _have your family!" I snapped feeling bitter and hateful towards everything. "Fine ill stay." Sango let out a breath of relief. I took that as my cue and ran for it. I kicked off the high heels and ran through the halls until i came to an open window it was a long way down. I climbed in the window sill and pushed off, my eyes glued shut.

I didn't even open my mouth in fear Inuyasha might hear me. It seemed like forever until i finally reached the ground. I landed on my side, I heard things crack as my body collapsed. I let out a pained grunt feeling dazed.

"KATSUMI!" I heard Sango cry out from the window before i nodded off.

-------------------------

"Look! I think shes awake!" I opened my eyes, that seemed like weights.

"W-what happened?" I whispered my voice hoarse. I was in a room painted purple, with beautiful lilac curtains over the window along with a lilac canopy above my head. I looked to my side there was a small nightstand with a single lilac in it, i was covered up with a violet silk blanket. I looked in front of me Sango was bending over me with Miroku behind her. Behind them Inuyasha was sitting in a chair, his arms crossed across his chest looking annoyed and bored.

"You jumped out a window and broke- 3 of your ribs." Inuyasha told me in that bored tone he used so often. " A pretty stupid way of running away. You might've well have used the front door." He growled sarcastically.

I shifted my weight and grimaced, by the change on my face Inuyasha was by my side, feeling my temperature.

"Are you ok?" He asked i looked at him quizically. "Not that i care or nothin."

"Im fine."

"Kat i was so afraid when i saw you there!" Sango whimpered before hugging me.

"Sango! OWW!" She released me quickly and muttered an apology. Inuyasha was by my side again.

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked looking at me from different angles it was really irratating.

"I-Im fine, where are we?" Miroku smiled.

"Well Inuyasha was kind enough to give you a room right next to him, in case you need anything." Miroku said smiling at a blushing Inuyasha, i joined him.

"Umm thankyou Inuyasha." I murmered feeling foolish for even asking.

"Whatever your only staying here until you get better, or sooner." I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"Fine!" I muttered turning away from him so he couldn't see how angry he was making me.

"When i talk to you, you look at me!" He growled grabbing my chin in his clawed hand and turned it harshly so i was facing him, it cracked my neck.

"OOOWWW! You weren't even talking!" I whined ripping my face from his grasp.

"Did i hurt you?" He asked touching my neck gently. I shivered pleasantly. He caught onto the chain that hung around my neck. I gasped and tried to pull it away from him but he held it tight. He held it up looking at the diamond.

"Please don't take it!" I pleaded trying to pull it away from him. His eyes were distant and a slight smile tugged on his lips as he remembered something. "LET GO!" I growled pulling it away from him. He let it go and instantly his eyes refocused.

"Sorry." He muttered turning away.

"Its ok."

"Well Sango and I are gonna go..." Miroku said quietly grabbing Sangos arm, Inuyasha nodded approval and they left. Inuyasha sat back down in the chair and gazed at me openly.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Why do you like Kikyo?" He shrugged.

"She's special i guess." I looked down at the crumpled blanket that covered me, not daring to look at him after asking such a personal question. "You shouldn't have asked that though, its not something a slave has a right to know." I nodded understanding my place.

"Please forgive me Lord Inuyasha." I stole a glimpse of him he was looking at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Why do you care if i like Kikyo or not?" I felt the blood rush to my face, did i make it that obvious?

"Umm i-i was just curious. I guess..." It was lame but i hoped he wouldn't see through my cover up.

"Ok well im gonna go now Kikyo is expecting me, dinner will be served at 5:00 i'll be back in at 8:30 to check on you. If you need anything just yell." I nodded gratefully.

He flashed me a smile before slipping out the door.

Why did he like KIkyo so much? Couldn't she just disappear, i mean he can't like her _that_ much considering how shes always pushing him to become a human. To bad he can't since i broke the sacred jewel... We should probly go find the peices but that'd take to much time.

------------------------

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I was so bored any company was welcome. To my suprise a little girl around 9 came in. She wore a orange and white plaid kimono with a poney tail off to one side, she was adorable."Hello?" She looked up at me with big hazelnut eyes.

"Im Rin!" She exclaimed walking over towards me.

"Im Katsumi." I smiled at her motioning her to sit on the edge of the bed by me.

"Can Katsumi tell me a story?" I smiled at her, it had been such a long time since I had told a story. I looked at her she reminded me of Souta. I closed my eyes trying to gather my thoughts and push thoughts of my family away.

"Once upon a time..." Rin squeeled and focused on my lips. "There was a young girl who fell in love with a half breed boy. She loved him with all her heart and for awhile she thought he felt the same." I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. I opened them again to be facing Rin whos eyes were begging me to continue. "One day he left her and forgot she was his friend, instead he found a beautiful young Princess and forgot about her. Then one day they met again but he didn't recgonize her so she pretended not to know him. They happened to work with each other and everyday the girl avoided him. Afraid he would one day recgonize her and decide she was never worthy to be his. When the fateful day came that He and the princess were to be married she could stand it no longer. She ran to him and begged his forgiveness. For she should never have lied to him. I love you she cried, and to her suprise he told her he had searched high and low to find her, and

that he loved her too! But it was just to late to cancel the wedding. So he and the Princess got married, and the girl was left alone. With nothing but a diamond necklace to remind her of the love they once shared..." I finished feeling emotion clog up inside me. I was a fool to tell my own story.

"Ahem." My head spun to the door in which Inuyasha was leaning against the doorframe with a silver platter balanced in one hand. "Having a good time?" My mouth fell open. "Good story, a little depressing though." I looked down. It was strange he didn't know that he was the one married to the princess.

"Thankyou and sorry." I muttered. He shooed Rin out of the room she left with a loud protest but eventually Inuyasha persuaded her to leave for the time being. He sat down next to me and opened the platter. There was fried chicken with grilled red potatoes. My mouth instantly began to water, that was the best food that had been offered to me in years. He sat it on my lap and watched me eat in ravenously. After i finished he grabbed the plate and got up to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked pathetically. I gave a short laugh.

"Im going to dinner with Kikyo, ill be back to check on you at 8:30." I nodded thankfu lhe was even coming back. I didn't understand why i felt like this.

"Goodbye."I siad quietly watching him walk away.


	7. midnight madness

"You awake?" I opened my eyes in time to see Inuyasha sit down next to me.

"Ya." I yawned, he had woken me from a drugged nap.

"How are you feeling?" I shrugged.

"Im ok i guess." He smiled- what has gotten into him? He brushed my hair out of my eyes gently. I shivered and unconsiously closed my eyes in bliss. He pulled away too soon. "How was your dinner?" I asked shifting as easily and painlessly as i could.

"It was ok. Koga and Miroku got into a fight over a turkey leg- Koga won." I laughed openly. This was the Inuyasha i knew- i longed for- who was in love with.

"What about Kikyo? How is she?" He looked at me suspisously.

"Fine, why do you ask?" I shrugged agian. All of a sudden Sesshomaru was in the doorway."What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"She needs to read to Rin." Sesshomaru said in his emotionless voice. I stared at him he was so much more delecate and graceful that Inuyasha. I had only seen Sesshomaru once before.

"Why should-" I cut Inuyasha off.

"I would love too! Please send her in." As if on cue Rin appeared in the doorway looking tired but resistant. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru please can i read to her in private?" They both nodded and left. I didn't see them stop and listen around the corner.

"Will Katsumi sing Rin a song?" I looked down, i did't exactly know if i exceled in singing... I nodded and patted the bed. She crawled in next to me resting her head on my chest.

"What shall i sing?" I asked really curious.

"Umm a lullaby." I smiled- sure i knew plenty of those...NOT! I searched my memory banks to any song i could think of, finally i cleared my throat and wrapped my arms around her. My own mother had sang it ot me when i was in desperate need of thoughts of fairies and gentle beings to help me sleep.

_"A little fairy comes at night,  
Her eyes are blue, her hair is brown,  
With silver spots upon her wings,  
And from the moon she flutters down._

She has a little silver wand,  
And when a good child goes to bed,  
She waves her hand from right to left,  
And makes a circle round its head.

And then it dreams of pleasant things,  
Of fountains filled with fairy fish,  
And trees that bear delicious fruit,  
And bow their branches at a wish. "

I have to admit it wasnt the most adorablest song, actually it was kinda lame but my voice had pushed Rin off the rim to dream land. I smiled down at her feeling motherly. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came in looking at me strangly. Sesshomaru picked Rin up and carried her out without a word or a glance back at Kagome. Inuyasha walked over to her wide eyed and curious.

"I didn't know you could sing like that!" He exclaimed i turned many different colors.

"You weren't supposed to be listening!" I said hiding my face under my hands.

"Why are you embarrassed? You have a wonderful voice." I smiled at him shyly.

"Thankyou." I whispered. He stroked the side of my face gently before getting up.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He hesitated by the door than turned back to me.

"If you need anything just call, Kikyos not here so it won't be a problem." I smiled at him and with that he headed out the door.

------------------------

I kept running never taking time to stop and turn around to see what persued me. I tripped over a tree branch and fell my arms sprawled out in front of me. I felt the nails rip into my back i screamed out loudly.

"INUYASHA!"I pleaded.

"Katsumi wake up!" I opened my eyes drowsily outside it was pouring. Figures i had that nightmare everytime it rained. Inuyasha was hovering above me my face was cold with sweat.

"I was- im so scared." I whimpered pathetically. He stroked my hair soothingly.

"Its ok, everythings alright..." I watched him cautiously. He noticed my expression and drew his hand away.He turned to leave.

"NO! Inuyasha don't leave me- please." i cannot believe i just pleaded for him to stay with me... He turned around and climbed in next to me. I tense then relaxed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and buryed his head in my neck. "Inuyasha..." I whimpered feeling him pull closer to me.

"Shh..." I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. I layed like that until i was sure he was fast asleep.

"Inuyasha, i love you." I whispered i thought i felt his ear twitch but im pretty sure that was my imagination. Then i fell into a dream filled sleep, and for once on a rainy night my dreams were lit up with colorful images of Inuyasha and I- my past and hopefully my future.

-----------------

I opened my eyes drowsily. I went to lay on my back since my ribs were killing me and found i couldnt, Inuyasha was still holding me. I snuggled closer to him and sighed, when i felt him release me i layed on my back gazing up at his confused face.

"Im sorry, i didn't mean to fall asleep." I blushed and smiled.

"Its ok, i didn't have any more nightmares..." He looked at me quizically.

"Do you have nightmares alot?" I shook my head.

"Only when it rains..." He stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and dozed off. When i woke up Inuyasha was gone. "Hmm he left me agian, i wonder if he'll remember me tomorrow..." I closed my eyes and sat up. I was finally able to sit up! The pain was little and numbly i got out of bed. The silk nightgown i was wearing swayed with my movements as i walked to the door. I opened it quietly and stepped outside to be face to face with the most shocking blue eyes, the blue eyes that had tortured me...

"Hello Katsumi, that is your name right?" I nodded."I miss you in my bed, and wonder if you'll be willing to come back?" Koga asked.

"No i am quite happy with lord Inuyasha." Kogas face distorted in anger.

"You would rather be with that mutt than me?" He yelled in my face.

"Koga, i would rather be with a rabid chipmunk than you." I said in the most calm menacing voices i could. His hand came down so quick i couldn't dodge it, my face stung as i flew backwards and hit a white washed wall. I groaned. Koga loomed over me.

"Do you still not want to be with me?"He challenged. I bit my lip and took a deep breath.

"INUYASHA!" I wailed loudly. Koga flinched away.

"Koga what do you think your doing?" I smiled Inuyasha was standing behind Koga with his arms crossed. Koga straightened and without a word he left. Inuyasha helped me up."Are you alright?" I nodded reluctantly. "I see you can walk again, your ready to have your own room in the maids quarters." I nodded even more reluctantly so he wouldn't let me stay with him?

He grabbed my hand and started leading me down the stairs...

**PLZ REVIEW! thank you for those of u who did i am forever in ur debt! PLZPLZPLZ i need suggestions! i am desperate! Im lucky i have wat i do i have only one idea adn that wont take place for awhile...so plz review with ideas!**


	8. Creating Confusion

"Kaede will you take her to the premade room for her?" Inuyasha asked the same elderly lady who had led her to Kogas slaves chameber. Kaede nodded.

"Come along child." I looked at Inuyasha pleadingly but he seemed to have already forgotten about me. I turned back to Kaede and followed her through a hallway lined with many doors. Finally we came to one that had a 24 on it. Kaede pushed it open to reveal a duplicate of the room i had stayed in while i was sick and broken. I thanked Kaede and crawled into bed. To my suprise Kaede invited herself in. "Ye are to report to the kitchen in the morning where i will give you your work schedule if you get done early be kind and help the ones who have to much work." I nodded not taking this in. "Be in the kitchen at 6:00 and not a second later!"

"Ok." Kaede walked out and shut the door behind her. I glanced around the room there was a jointed room with a big bathtub with a shower head stocked with shampoo and conditioner. There was a huge sterio system with alot of cds. I looked them over. Some were marked Inu faves and i recgonized them from my childhood like, Running Away by Hoobastank plus a large collection of lullabies. I smiled to myself.

I walked into the bathroom and started running the water, steam rose from the faucet suductivly. I smiled and stripped dipping into the water. The water soothed my muscles and i felt at peace.

After an hour i climbed out and dried myself with a towel. I slipped into some jeans and a t-shirt i found in a drawer which were stocked quite well. I walked around the room in a bored manner, with nothing better to do i walked out into the hall.

I walked quickly up the stairs that Inuyasha had led me down. I walked through corridors until i came to a big oak door decorated with green vines clinging to it. I pushed it open and gasped in suprise. It was like a forest, delicate trees created a canopy reaching almost to the brown painted ceiling. Honeysuckle scented the air and crunched underfoot.

Smiling i walked around touching the delicate leaves.

"What are you doing here?" I spun around quickly my heart pounding in my ears. There was no one there. Whoever they were they had hidden themselves among the trees.

"Whos there?" I whispered forcing my voice out my throat. Slowly the leaves and vines departed to show a pack of wolves to wolf demons and Koga.

"Well hello Katsumi, my wolves picked up your scent." I stared at him coldly.

"What do you want?" I asked taking a step back, Koga took a step forward.

"Nothing, i just want to talk." I took another big step back.

"About what we have nothing to talk about." He smiled at me.

"Oh yes we do." He pulled some papers out from behind his back.

"What are those?" I asked feeling confused and curious at the same time. He held them up there was a picture with me on it. KAGOME HIGURASHI, was printed in curly letters under the pic along with the last place i was seen. I almost fainted. YOU'LL NEVER GET ME COPPERS!

"I didn't think it was you at first, but then you showed me how much you liked Inuyasha..." I blushed.

"Thats not me." I whispered not daring to look at him.

"Yes it is you are Kagome." I shook my head how could i make him think it wasn't me?

"Im afraid i don't know what your talking about.

"Don't lie to me Katsumi." Already i saw the doubt on his face.

"Im not Lord Koga, i only know that i resemble her not that i AM her." He grunted angrily. "Please i don't know who she is..." I was pushing it to far i could tell that he was recgonizing my trick. "Im not her." That was it he spun around and walked away dropping the papers and stepping on them before disappearing into the woods.

I let out a sigh and high tailed it back to the entrance thrusting open the door. I closed it quickly and leaned against the door panting, closing my eyes. That was way to close... So Koga already suspects me of being me... Well ill just have to confuse him.

"Katsumi?" I blinked and stared down at the girl i had sung to.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" I whispered still trying to catch my breath.

"I- well... I don't know i was trying to find Kohaku..." Kohaku?... Sangos little brother?

"Rin? Where is Kohaku? How long has he been here?" Rin was looking down shyly.

"Idon't know... I met him when Naraku got me, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like him anymore. Im not supposed to be by him, please dont tell Lord Sesshomaru he'd be terribly mad!" I smiled at all of Rins nervous babbling.

"It's ok Rin, does Lady Sango know that hes here?" Rin shook her head.

"Hmmm, thankyou Rin. Well shall i take you back up to your room?" She nodded anxious to end her quest to find Kohaku.

"Yes i suppose it is almost time for me to go to sleep." I gasped how long had i been in there?

"Hmm well come on Rin ill tuck you in." She grabbed my hand and let me lead her through the corridors until i abruptly stopped and turned to look at her. "Rin your going to have to lead, i have no idea where we are going." She giggled and tugged on my hand to follow her. I tried to memorize the way through this maze so i could find my way back to the chambers but i soon got confused and just followed her.

She stopped at a door that was decorated in purple butterflies and faeries. She pushed open the door and led me inside. Her room was beautiful. Fairies danced on the walls, images that seemed to be alive. The walls were sponge painted purple. Her bed was a queen with a purple blanket with blue flowers on it. Overall her room was beautiful.

"Will Katsumi sing to Rin?" I thought for a moment then nodded.

"Here let me tuck you in first." I helped her climb into bed pulling the covers up to her chin and sat next to her stroking her free raven hair."Hmm what shall i sing about?"I asked smiling.

"Sing to me about mommies, i want to know how mommies feel about their children."  
"Why?" She gazed up at me with her almond eyes.

"Because i don't have a mommy and when you sing i want to pretend i do." I understand she wanted to pretend i was her mother. Affection burned inside me and i hugged her gently.

"Oh Rin i love you." I said burrying my face in her hair.

"I love you too Katsumi. Please sing to Rin." I nodded and released her taking a deep breath to clear my throat of the knot that had formed.

"Baby dear, Mama's here,  
Watching o'er your slumber.  
Dream, my child, until the dawn  
Wakes the daisies on the lawn.

Dream you float in a boat,  
Under starry heavens;  
Dream of brooks and singing birds,  
Scented breezes, tender words.

Dream of all, great and small,  
Things serene and lovely;  
Fairies, lambs, and butterflies,  
Sleepy clouds in summer skies.

Sleep all night, in my sight,  
Though you're off in dreamland;  
Then, tomorrow, with the sun,  
Back to Mama, little one!" I kissed her forehead gently before getting up. Rin had fallen asleep her mouth pulled into a slight smile."Goodnight Rin." I whispered sneaking out the door and heading back through the many corridors Rin had led me through. To my suprise my memory was clear and i easily found my way back to my room.

Tiredly i threw myself on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

**thankyou everyone who reviewed! I was going to write everyone down like usual but i cant. Because there are just to many people and i am thrilled that so many people like my story! please if u have any suggestions feel free to tell me!**


	9. A lovely uniform

The alarm clock rang noisily in my ear. I reached out to press snooze but withdrew my hand and sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I glanced at the alarm clock that was still buzzing, red numbers were blinking on it 5:32. I sighed and turned it off climbing out of my bed. I walked over to the dressers and picked out some mudd jeans and a glamoflauge long sleeved shirt. I climbed into the bathroom and ran the shower, washing myself.

I climbed out quickly, dried and pulled on the clothes they were a perfect fit. I ran out into the bedroom grabbed a mixed cd and popped it in. Atomic Kitten was singing a calming beat and i relaxed into it singing the words with her, my voice easily heard over the quiet music.

"_The tide is high but im holdin on_

_im gonna be your number one"_

I grabbed the comb and started combing through my messed up hair, all the while singing and dancing in every idiotic way i know how. (I was singing right though, its just the dancing that sucked.)

"_Im not the kinda girl _

_who gives up just like that." _I jumped up on the and kept jabbing my index finger up in the air as if to indicate im number one.

_"Its not the things you do that tease and hurt me bad._

_But it's the way you do the things you do to me._

_i'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that..." _ By this time i was totally absorbed in my stupidness and was singing it with every fiber in my body. Not to mention i was singing LOUDLY and i was dancing like an IDIOT.

"_The tide is high but im holdin on im gonna be your number one! _

_Everygirl wants you to be her man._

_But i'll wait right her till its my turn._

_Im not the kind of girl who gives up just like that." _ I sang into the comb while still making the stupid movements.

_"Everytime that i get that feeling_

_You give me something_

_to believe in_

_Everytime that i got you near me_

_I know the way that i want it to be_

_But'cha know im gonna take the chance now_

_I'm gonna make it happen somehow_

_And you know i can take the pressure_

_a moments pain for a lifetime pleasure..." _I was feeling pretty good about myself upto that point, that's when i realized i was no longer alone in my room. I spun on my bed to be facing Inuyasha. I almost screamed I accidentily dropped my brush and it clattered noisily at the foot of the bed. Hurriedly i jumped off the bed and shut off the music. I kneeled low to him.

"Lord Inuyasha."

"Get up Katsumi." Quickly i rose to my feet.

"What is it Lord Inuyasha?" He handed me a box and walked away. I watched him jump up the stairs two at a time. Hmm... I looked at the box curiously. I searched through some of the drawers and found a small scissors. I cut the tape off the box and opened it. I gasped in horror. Inside was a uniform. It was a french maids uniform, just like the halloween costume including the hat. I almost fainted i knew this is what i was supposed to wear. I took the outfit out and slipped out of my comfy jeans and T-Shirt. Why'd he give me stocked dressers if i wouldn't even get to wear the clothes?

I grabbed the box and was about to throw it away when a small peice of paper fell out of it. I picked it up hesitantly there was a list on it.

1. Clean Inuyashas room

2. Clean Inuyashas bathroom

3. Tend the garden

4. Cook lunch

5. Wash Dishes

6. Scrub main entrance

7. Clean Rins room

8. Cook supper

9. Clean dishes

10. Tuck Rin in and read to her

11. Join Inuyasha in his quarters at 10:00

I groaned looks like im not gonna be able to avoid Inuyasha. At least i'll be able to hang out with Rin. I glanced at the clock it was 5:57 i groaned again. Great i have exactly 3 minutes to get to the kitchen. I looked at my feet i was barefooted, i didn't know what shoes i was supposed to wear so i started running down the hall barefooted keeping the note with me. I slid into the kitchen almost running head on into Kaede as i hit a corner. She grabbed my shoulders before we could collide.

"Thankyou!" i panted, she released me and grabbed the paper i was holding.

"Looks like Lord Inuyasha has taken a liking to you." She murmered. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Ya im sure." I muttered in annoyance. "So can i go start my chores or what?" Kaede nodded reluctantly and i ran up to where i stayed while i was sick. I walked to the door on the left of my old room and opened it. The light was dim as i opened the door. I glanced around the place was a mess, pants and bras were scattered everywhere. The round bed was in disarray. I squinted the blankets on top were-moving! I squinted harder and saw a lock of white hair intertwined with black. I gasped noisily.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Inuyasha growl as he turned his head sideways to glare at me.

"Who is it Inuyasha?" He was glaring at me i stumbled back pulling the door shut. I heard Inuyasha grumble something to Kikyo, loud footsteps sounded towards the door. If i was smart i would've run but i was to startled to move. Inuyasha opened the door dressed in only his red pants and glared at me like he had when i was in the doorway. I couldn't look at him i was so scared.

"Katsumi look at me." I couldn't bring myself to do it so he lifted my chin. I was so angry at myself for believing Kaedes words and hurt by Inuyasha at the same time. I was trying to hold in the tide of tears. I let my eyes flick up he looked angry, his eyes softened a little at my tears.

"Please Lord Inuyasha i do beg your parden i didn't mean to intrude." He suddenly looked angry again and slapped me. I let out a grunt of pain and whimpered.

"KNOCK FIRST WENCH!" I cringed back, he looked extremely scary.

"P-please Lord..." I didn't know what i was asking for and neither did he. He got up and walked back into the room slamming the door behind him. I covered my face and cried before getting up and running, running, running. I threw open the entrance doors and ran to the garden. I dug into the dirt with my hands angrily tears spilling off my nose. I planted and pulled for an hour. I stopped to rest then i planted and pulled for another 1 and a half all the while feeding the plants with my tears. When i finished i got up and walked back into the mansion.

I checked my list i couldn't cook lunch yet... So i decided i'd go check and see if i was welcome to clean Inuyashas room. Reluctantly i climbed the stairs and walked through the corridors that led to his room. I stared at the door awhile i finally mustered up the courage and knocked.

"What do you want?" I heard Inuyasha yell.

"I-im supposed to clean your room..." I said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Then get your ass in here!" I opened the door. Inuyasha was standing in front of Kikyo with nothing on but his pants. Kikyo was sitting on the edge of the bed smiling she was only wearing underwear and a bra. I tried my hardest to ignore them but it was hard. Kikyo was giggling and Inuyasha was making low toned comments.

I Picked up clothes and threw them in a laundry bag one at a time. I finally got to the corner next to the bed. There was a couple shirts there. Kikyo and Inuyasha were still talking. I kneeled down inches from Inuyasha legs and stretched out to pick it up. Then Kikyo ticked Inuyasha and he stumbled laughing he stepped on my back accidently. I felt it crack painfully.

I whimpered Kikyo was staring and laughing at me. Inuyasha was just looking at his foot to me then back again. It hurt so bad it felt like my back was broken. I felt the tears start to swell up in my eyes. Slowly he took his foot off me and jumped on Kikyo in a matter of seconds they were tangled up in each other.

Quickly i grabbed the shirts and pushed myself up listening to the sickning cracks of my bones as i straightened up. I ran into his bathroom and straigtened everything up the i ran out the door. I leaned against it breathing heavily. He really hates me doesn't he!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**I am so thrilled so many pplz reviewed and submitted ideas! I haven't gotten around to many of them, sorry.School has been getting hard so if i dont update thats why that or my dad wouldn't let me come on agian. Hes been a little more controling so sorry. Well review!**


	10. Rin

I turned flipped the toast at the right moment just so it was golden brown. I was cooking lunch for the Lords and Ladies a simple grilled cheese and tomatoe soup as was requested by Rin.

The experiance in Inuyashas room was pushed into the back of my mind and i was determined to keep it there. I did not feel like trembling in fear in front of Kaede or any of the other maids.

"Are ye almost done Katsumi? Rin and de others are waiting." Kaede asked hovering over my shoulder.

"Yes Kaede, Im almost done." I took off the last grilled cheese just as it finished browning. I put it on the last plate and filled each one of the 6 bowls that were on plates next to a grilled cheese. "There moolaja!" Kaede rolled her eyes and indicated that some younger maids go serve them. I put on some more grilled cheese and fried them quickly putting one on each plate. Kaede raised an eyebrow."Now no one will have to go hungry." I explained.

"What happened to everyone for themselves?" I smiled and ate a small bite of mine. Within minutes everyone was eating grilled cheese sandwhiches in a content silence. I gathered all the dishes from upstairs and the maids and cleaned them in a matter of minutes. I yawned unvolentarily. Kaede patted my back. "Why dont ye go take a nap?" I smiled at her and shook my head.

"I have to go scrub the main entrance." She nodded and i ran up the stairs and walked out into the entrance. One of the maids set out a bucket and wash rag for me. I thanked her and wet the rag. I scrubbed quickly on my hands and knees.

"Inuyasha!" I heard someone giggled little pitterpatters came down the stairs.

"KIkyo!" Inuyasha was laughing. I glanced up Inuyasha and Kikyo were emracing on the stairs. The way he looked at her made my heart break, i know it sounds ridiculous but i actually felt each little crack that came from the main one. I adverted my gaze to the floor and scrubbed with all my focus until my hands were raw. Still i kept scrubbing my knees burned and bruised not used to this treatment.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo squeeled. I glanced up in time to see him slip a diamond ring onto her left hand. I almost choked. "YESYESYES!" I silently threw the rag into the bucket and got up. He caught my gaze and held it intensly. I looked down and hurried out the hall feeling his gaze on my back. I ran down corridors until i found myself at the door Miroku had led Sango and I, his room. I knocked on the door.

"Just a moment." Sango called. The door opened displaying Sango in her pink and green kimono. She took one look at my distressed face and hugged me. I sobbed into her shoulder right there, in the middle of her doorway. "Come in." Sango urged i didn't object. She sat down on Mirokus bed and indicated that i do the same. "Now what happened?" She asked soothingly. I found it hard to speak.

"He-hes engaged." I sobbed burrying my face in my hands. She rubbed my back making shhing noises. "I love him Sango! How can he not feel the same way i-i dont understand!" I was sobbing loudly unable to understand my own logic.

"Kagome, how do you know he doesn't love Kagome? You aren't her remember. Your Katsumi to him not Kagome." I shook my head irritably.

"I have to go to his quarters tonight, i dont think i can bear it."

"Kikyo is going back to her village tonight with Kaede, they'll be gone awhile." I couldn't help smiling in relief at least i won't have to deal with Kikyo.

"I have to go Sango, thankyou." Sango hugged me.

"Come here whenever you can escape from that evil man." I nodded and released her. I walked out the door not looking back, if i did i wouldn't leave Sango and i just couldn't spare any more time with her. I would find a way to get back to my best friend but right now it was just to risky. I walked to Rins room and knocked there was no answer so i opened the door.

Rin was sitting on the floor with a marker and crumpled paper around her. She was trembing tears staining her cheeks. I hurried over to her.

"Rin! What is the-" I looked at the picture she had drawn the mansion in front of it was Sesshomaru to the right her in the middle and someone who was beginning to resemble me it was unfinshed all three of them were holding hands. She was crying as she finished me. I opened some of the wrinkled papers they had different women in every one.

"I-I couldn't figure out who was my mommy." She shook her head as she hugged the finished picture,"But i finally found her." She whispered gazing down at her portarait.

"Rin." I cried. "O Rin i love you sooo much!" I held her to my chest and cried into her hair letting all my troubles leak out, i hadent been able to let everything disappear with Sango like i could with Rin.

"I love you Katsumi! I love you! Please don't leave me please!" Her sobs made me cry harder.

"SHHH. Rin please everything is going to be ok. Im never going to leave you." I stroked her hair determined to keep my own emotions under control to keep her calm.

"Please Katsumi, please sing to me." I couldn't say no to her.

"W-what shall i sing?" I asked her grinning through my tears.

"Sing me a lullaby." I picked her up and carried her to her bed and tucked her in.

"Why don't you take a nap?" She nodded.

"Sing me a lullaby." She repeated. I nodded and cleared my throat unsure how to start.

"_When i see your tears i cry,_

_Don't think that i'll ever say goodbye_

_I'll stay besides you no matter what _

_There will be no buts._

_I love you that is true._

_There will always be me and you._

_There will never come a day_

_When ill leave you and go away_

_Ill say beside you through your fears._

_Even when it gives me tears._

_Because i love you, know its true_

_Your mother will never abandon you." _I let out a breath I couldn't believe i had made that up. (I really did so sorry if it sucked!) Rins shallow breathing indicated she was asleep i slipped onto the floor and rested my arms on the bed my head burried in them. I sobbed quietly trying not to shake the bed.

I had assured her i would never leave how do i know thats true? The thought made me cry harder. I tensed when i felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my tears streaked face expecting to see Sango or Inuyasha maybe even Kouga but who i saw left me gasping for air, it was Sesshomaru. What would he think about me assuring Rin i would take on the role of a mother for her? He touched my cheek i turned around and sat on my butt staring at him. His eyes showed absolutely zip emotion.

"My brother has hurt you has he not?" I couldn't speak so i nodded. He brushed the tears off my cheeks. "Rin loves you." He said it quietly almost quietly enough that i didn't hear him.

"Yes, and i love her too, so im sorry if your offended by me saying im her moth-" I was stopped when his lips pressed against mine.

**Ok i know it was kinda short but ya know i wanted to leave yall hangin. Tell me how u liked that strange song i made up it took me like 3 minutes to make it so if u think it sucked i dont blame u. I really dont think much of it but there was no mother lullabies saying she wouldn't leave her kid, cuz i mean duh they aint gonna leave their kid! so ya well REVIEW!**


	11. Memories

I trembled underneath his touch. I gently wrapped my arms around his snow white hair and held him close kissing him back. _Inuyasha..._ The name had me gasping for breath i pulled away from Sesshomaru.

"I-I can't do this." I whispered before getting up. Sesshomaru made no movement to stop me or showed any type of emotion at all. "Im sorry Lord Sesshomaru." I bowed before starting to pick up Rins room trying to pretend he wasn't there, trying to pretend i had not just been all over him. I was straightening up Rins bookshelf when i felt his hot breath on my neck. I let out a small sigh and turned around. He roughly pushed me up agianst the bookshelf, i let out a grunt on accident.

"Inuyasha doesn't want you don't you understand?" He growled in my ear. I couldn't look at him because i knew he spoke the truth and to look at him would make it seem so much more real. "But i want you becaue Rin needs a mother and you seem like a good enough one for her." I trembled he didn't even like me! But i understood his logic he wanted Rin to be happy as i did.

"I will be Rins mother, but that doesn't mean i need to be yours. Please forgive me lord Sesshomaru." I tried to slip away from him. He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me roughly not at all like it had been before.

"Katsumi?" I gasped and ripped away from Sesshomaru.

"LORD INUYASHA!" I was shaking uncontrolably as Inuyasha ripped Sesshomaru away from me. I fell to my knees.

"WENCH YOUR MINE!" Inuyasha screamed in my face.

"NO IM NOT! KIKYO IS YOURS NOT ME!" I screamed in his face feeling threatened. He slapped me and i spun hitting the ground.

"Little brother leave her alone, shes mine." I sobbed dryly how could things go SO wrong? Inuyasha pulled me to my feet roughly and dragged me out of Rins room.

"NO! INUYASHA LEAVE ME WITH RIN!" I begged crying loudly to annoy him.

"Shut up Katsumi! Or I'll forbid you to see Rin!" That shut me up. I followed him willingly. His grip on my arm was starting to leave bruises but i said not a word even when he dragged me down into the dungeons. I did let out a whimper when i saw the chains that had spikes on the inside of the cuffs. He lifted me up and snapped the cuffs on me the spikes bit into the wrists painfully. He strapped another one around my neck making it hard to breath i felt drips of blood spill down my chest. I could've kicked him but i didn't i needed to be able to see Rin. He snapped cuffs onto my ankels. I hung there wincing every time i moved a part of my body. The spikes made it impossible to get comfortable.

"You brought this unto yourself Katsumi, you should've known better than to kiss anyone other than your master!" I nodded meekly tears dripping down my cheeks.

"I-Im sorry Inuyasha." I whispered unable to look at him. Why would he cause me so much pain.

"YOU SHOULD BE!" He looked really mad and i actually felt bad for him. He turned around and climbed up the stairs shutting the door and leaving me in suffocating darkness.

I don't know how long i was hanging there when i heard the door open and saw a candle flickering down the stairs. Sesshomaru appeared i groaned but stopped when i saw Rin holding his hand with tears dripping down her face.

"Ma- Katsumi, im so scared." I let the tears drip down my face at her scared unsure face. "Mommy, i want you to come sing to me!" She was crying loudly the tears glinting from the candle light.

"I cant come to you right now Rin, im so sorry." That seemed to upset her even more, as if seeing me hanging there blood dripping from my wrists and neck wasn't enough. "shhh Rin i will sing to you, i just can't come with you ok?" Rin nodded and Sesshomaru picked her up craddling her to his chest protectivly. "What shall i sing?" I asked there was no happiness in my voice it was simply routine right now.

"Sing me a lullaby." She said sniffling loudly and wrapping herself in Sesshamarus fluff.

"_Close your little loving eyes,  
Hush, my darling, do not cry;  
And when golden sun greets the morn,  
Back you'll be  
In Mama's arms;  
Back you'll be  
In Mama's arms;  
So lullaby,  
Sleep on, my child;  
May angel gleams  
Pervade your dreams."_ I sniffed as her head drooped off to sleep. Sesshomaru didn't even look at me he just climbed up the stairs, but he left the candle burning for me. A strange tenderness washed over me towards him.

'Thankyou Sesshomaru." I whispered, i knew he heard me with his heightened hearing.I closed my eyes and thought about how it used to be with Inuyasha. In 8th grade i had been in love with him.

_"Im totally gonna whip you INuyasha!" I giggled happily._

_"Feh ya right!" We grabbed onto the controlers racing each other in high tech cars. "HA! I won agian!" We played until 6:00 in the morning. _

_"Inuyashayawn i think its time to go to sleep." He nodded and wrapped his arms around me unexpectantly. "Inuyasha, i love you." I whispered quietly. He looked at me curiously my head tilted towards him, gently his lips brushed mine._

_"I love you too Kagz now go to sleep." I nodded and burryed my face into his Kimono. He told me to sleep but i knew my heart would never let me._

_"Come on Kagz your so slow!" I rolled my eyes but followed him up to his mansion. We climbed countless stairs. He hesitantly opened up a door leading to a beautiful balcony. The sun was just setting beautiful colors decorated the horizen._

_"Inuyasha, its beautiful." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He wrapped me in his arms._

_"This is the perfect spot." I dont know why but i thought he meant it was just for me. I didn't know then how wrong i was._

_"Kagome shes perfect! Honestly!" I rolled my eyes, it had been a year since we had decided to just be friends._

_"Ya i know i know Kikyo is perfect for you." i said in a bored tone pretending it didn't hurt my feelings._

_"I think im gonna take her to prom." I looked at him, he wasn't joking._

_"I thought we were going?" I asked hurt._

_"Well that was only if we didn't get dates..." I looked down._

_"Maybe i want to go with you." I whispered tears of hurt filling my eyes._

_"Well i want to go with Kikyo." What an ass._

_"KIKYO KIKYO KIKYO! IS THAT THE ONLY PERSON WHO MATTERS? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND!"_

_"YOU ARE MY FRIEND THATS WHY YOU SHOULD BE SUPPORTING MY DECESION!" I choked._

_"Your right maybe i should, but i can't because i see how much you love her. Inuyasha i love you and your telling me you want Kikyo? Fine have fun Inuyasha." And that was it i walked away leaving Inuyasha open mouthed, i hadn't talked to him since then except that day in school. He tried to call me once or twice afterwards to appologize but it didn't get him anywhere. _

The memories brought tears to my eyes. The door opened and a candle came down the stairs in an astonishing pace. A young girl around 13 unclasped the chains. I fell to the ground on my knees.

"Y-You are to go straight to Lord Inuyashas chambers!" She was panting. I ran up the stairs ignoring the pounding in my ankels.

I was at the door wearily i knocked.

"Come in Katsumi." This is not going to be fun...

**kk its a wrap! tehehe im babysitting the cutest babe ever! Ok thanx to those who reviewed sry if i didn't write back forgive me! i hope u like the whole memory thing! kk well review!**


	12. singin to Inuyasha

I walked in cautiously. Inuyasha was laying on his stomach without his shirt on. He was talking on the phone. He motioned me over indicating to sit on the bed, i did though not willingly. He hung up the phone and sat up looking at me with those intense amber globes. I thought of all the memories and found my eyes tearing up.

Queitly he grabbed my wristes and examined them gently running his fingers over the cuts. I winced and he let go running his fingers over my neck instead, it felt great.

"You had to be punished." He said more to himself than me so i didn't answer. He ran his fingers over my cheeks gently than running them down the back of my neck before wrapping them around my waiste. He pulled me towards him i didn't know what to do so i just sat there my arms hanging limply at my sides, even though every instinct in my body told me to wrap my arms around his neck. "You shouldn't have kissed Sesshomaru, you should've known you'd be puni-" I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him even though i knew that if he didn't want it i would be severly punished.

He pushed me down backwards never breaking our kiss. He broke away and fluffed up the pillows wordlessly.

"Get in." He ordered i climbed under the blankets as did he. "Sing to me." I stared at him incredously.

"What am i supposed to sing a grown man?" I asked shaking my head unbelievably.

"I don't know, i don't care just sing!" It was an annoyed order. He wrapped his arms around my waiste again and pulled me to him burrying his face in my neck.

"Oh Inuyasha i dont know..." He jabbed his finger into my shoulder. "OkOk." I thought about it awhile.

_"Someone always gets their hearts stomped to the ground _

_This is what I see every time I look around _

_I never thought that this would happen to me _

_I never thought I'd end up this way _

_And now that you're through with me _

_Don't know what to do with me _

_I guess I'm my own again _

_Like I'm some kind of enemy _

_Never a friend to me _

_Remember when you used to say _

_Things will always be this way _

_Why don't you, break my heart _

_Watch me fall apart you see _

_I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me _

_Now I'm trying to get my heart up off the ground _

_My confidence is gone _

_Happiness can not be found _

_So look what you did to me _

_You got the best of me _

_And now I'm stuck with all the rest _

_It will never be the same."_

Inuyasha released me and i sat up quickly.

"Uhh thanks i guess." He murmered, then pulled me back down to lay by him. I snuggled to his chest thinking.

"Inuyasha, isn't this wrong? i mean your engaged to Kikyo." He sat up and all of a sudden looked furious with me.

"Get out." He muttered.

"What?"

"GET OUT!" I jumped up and ran out not looking back. _If your a fool and you know it clap your hands! CLAPCLAPCLAP!_ Ok im officially an idiot. I was just in the arms of the man i LOVED and i made him so mad he sent me away? OMG I am a fool an idiot a dolt. I ran to Rins room without even thinking about where my feet were carrying me to, i just found myself outside her beautifly decorated door. I opened it hesitantily an orangish glow radiated off a lamp i saw Rin in her bed her face white as snow, Sesshomaru was brushing through her hair with his claws.

He turned to look at me his cold eyes burning holes in my head.

"Sesshomaru, i didn't know you'd be here so late." He continued staring at me before gracefully getting to his feet. He sauntered over to me, silently he sniffed my neck growling angrily at the scent.

"I told him your mine." He growled, shivers vibrated up my back. I couldn't talk i was so unsure of myself.

"Forgive me Lord." I bowed and silently walked over to Rins bedside, stroking her pale face lovingly. I felt Sesshomarus breath on my neck and i sighed loudly. "Please my Lord, i don't want this. I can't be yours." I whispered the last sentance weakly so afraid of the outcome.

"You want Rin to be happy do you not?" I turned around our bodies were hardly touching.

"Of course i want her to have the best of lifes." He took a small step forwards so our bodies were pressed together his face inches from mine.

"She wants her parents to be together-thats why she picked you." With that he kissed me, i was confused what did he mean thats why she chose me? I broke away from him not caring about how he felt about that. I was absorbed in my own thoughts, that is until a hard hand knocked me out of them, leaving me spiriling towards the floor. He caught me right when i was like 2 Inches from the floor. I exhaled deeply and relaxed in his fingers, my face stung a little. He kneeled down and held me to his chest.

"Sesshomaru.." I whimpered quietly, i mean i dont know how to approach HIM.

"Go to bed." He ordered freeing me. I got up quickly and bowed low to him.

"Good night Lord Sesshomaru." He nodded and i ran as fast as i could down the stairs to my bedroom. I shut the door quietly behind me, i stripped and climbed into bed, yawning loudly. I closed my eyes and quickly fell into unconisiousness.

-----------

I opened my eyes drowsily, someone was knocking loudly on the door. I exagerated my yawn climbing out of bed draping a robe around my shoulders. I opened the door a young girl was standing there holding out a peice of paper. There were more chores i yawned. None of them included seeing Inuyasha thankfully- well truthfully i was a little disappointed. O' well i shut my door and started getting ready for the new day.

------------------

**I know it took me awhile to get this chapter up but my dads been being a control freak and stuff and now my moms not gonna be home so he'll have no one else to pick on so i have to keep him occupied. Umm also my freind and i got into a huge fight and now with all the crap going on im trying to fit alot more stuff in my schedule to help me forget about it, such as reading, playing ds, and of course WATCHING INUYASHA! Inuyasha always cheers me up. Well i love all of u and thanx for reviewing!**


	13. Unexpected Visit

A month passed like that, i only saw Inuyasha occasionally when i was being a waiter at one of his parties, Kikyo was always on his arm. I snuck away to hangout with Sango every once in awhile but sadly we had grown apart, we weren't as close as we used to be. Thankfully Sesshomaru's and my relationship had not advanced thanks to my careful planning on visiting Rin. I only went when Sesshomaru was guarenteed not to be there.

------------------------------

I was scrubbing the kitchen floor along with another girl my age named Katara.

"No seriously shes his mistress!" I shook my head in disbelief as Katara claimed that another maid named Amiria, a pretty blonde with a slight frame and baby blue eyes, was Inuyashas mistress.

"You don't seriously believe that do you? Shes probly just saying that for attention." I hoped it wasn't true but if it was good for him. At least he'd be guarenteed happiness with two women, even if neither of them was me. I just wanted him to be happy even if it meant that i was to be a maid all my life.

"Also, Kikyo, its rumored shes not coming back." I stood up gracefully at gaped at her.

"Says who?" I whispered.

"Inuyasha supposedly. Hes in a foul mood, extremely foul hes been breaking things up stairs all day, at least thats what the butlers are saying."

"Why isn't she coming back?" Katara shook her head smiling.

"Shes more of a two timer either of us gave her credit for, i guess she was having an affair with my old Master Naraku. Thats why she returned to her village so often, they were hiding out in a cave." I shook my head sadly, poor Inuyasha. I didn't have long to dwell on that sad note though, if i wanted to tell Rin goodnight before Sesshomaru id have to hurry.

"Thanks for gossiping with me." I laughed before launching up the stairs two at a time. I nearly ran all the way to her room before cracking it open to see her already tucked into bed waiting for me patiently. I quickly sat on the edge of her bed. "How was your day?"

"Good, Katsumi will you sing to me?" I bit my lip pretending to think about it.

"But what ever shall i sing?" I joked.

"Sing me a lullaby." She said impatienly, very much unlike her.

"Ok sheesh!" I shook my head trying to stiffle my laughs while thinking of one of the lullabies id recently listened to.

"Say goodnight,  
Baby dear!  
Softly sleep,  
Sweetly dream,  
Mama's here.  
Til the day  
Comes again,  
Mama's near." Rin was asleep after the first verse so i stopped and yawned my own tiredness weighing down on me. I stumbled out of her room and down the stairs hardly paying attention to where i was going. I opened my door and slipped into a silk nightgown, burrowing down under my covers.

I was on the edge of consiousness when the door bursted open with a loud BANG! I bolted up to see Inuyasha perched at the side of my bed tears shimmering in his eyes, that were flaming with anger and hopelessness.

"Inuyasha?" I asked quietly yawning agian. I uncovered myself and got up walking past him shutting the door and fumbling with the light switch. He was at my side in an instant turning off the light. I sighed and sat down on the bed. "What is it Inuyasha?" I asked stiffling another yawn. He jumped onto the bed and layed down.

"Sing to me Katsumi." His voice was forced and i nodded, i was almost completely awake now. "What shall i sing?"

"Sing about... Not being with her." I thought about it, trying to figure out what he meant. I figured i'd just find a song out of the blue that might help forget about her. Or maybe i could find a song that would make him hate her more... Unconsiously i got out of bed and walked to the window opening up the drapes and staring out into the star filled sky.

"Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:   
"isn't something missing? "

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me? 

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? "

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something... "

My eyes were closed as i wished away the tears that were seconds from spilling down my face. I dont know what made me sing that song, im supposing it was more for my own comfort than his. I hadn't even realized i knew that song so well. When i opened my eyes is realized Inuyasha was standing right behind me inches from me. He leaned forward wrapping his arms around my waiste his eyes closed. He nipped at my neck gently, my heart skipped beats.

"Come lay down with me." He whispered putting me in a trance. I followed him to the bed and quietly slipped under the beautful covers, he did the same. He stared at me for awhile his eyes raging in conflict between to sides of himself. Painfully slow he scooted closer to kiss me, it was great. He kissed me deeper than i thought he'd ever do, even when he knew me as Kagome. I clutched his back as he climbed on me hastily ripping off his pants. I let out small whimpers impatiently. He kissed me and slowly moved down my neck...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya uhh i dont do the whole lemon thing so that'll have to do. So ya u can guess wat happened... Ok well REVIEW tehehe i wove u all!


	14. Hangin out

I opened my eyes slowly, Inuyasha had his face buried in my neck, his arms wrapped securly around my waiste.

"Inuyasha?" He opened his eyes a small grin spreading across his face as he released me. I sat up slowly i was sore. He was looking at me concerned.

"Its nothing." I assured him he didn't seem to convinced. He helped me out of bed. "What time is it?" He glanced at the digital clock.

"9:57 why?" I gasped in horror.

"AHHH! I have to go do my chores!" I started running out the door not caring i was in a tiny nightgown, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him kissing me lightly.

"You can lay off the chores for awhile." His grin was plastered on his face making him look like a school boy.

"Easy for you to say you don't have to deal with Kaede." I shook my head realizing how stupid i sounded. "Forget i said that!" I pleaded he laughed and nodded. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead working down my neck like he had last night. "Not now Inuyasha!" I giggled pushing away from him. He gave me a puppy face that melted my heart, thank god Kikyo went to hell, she won't be coming back- and if she does Inuyasha and I will be together. HOW DO YOU LIKE THOSE APPLES KIKYO?

"Ok, well you should go get dressed and we'll go meet up with Sango and Miroku!" I smiled at him in delight running to my closet.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked tilting my head towards him.

"Jeans and T should do." I nodded and pulled out a pair of cute khakis and a white tang top, i pulled them on ignoring Inuysha staring at me like a pervert.

"You could be a little bit more subtle about staring at me ya know!" He chuckled nervously.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and ran to the door opening it for him before bowing low.

"You aren't a maid today!" He scolded. I fought the urge to bow and appologize, instead i just shut the door and followed him up the stairs. He went to fast for me to keep up he snorted impatiently. He turned around and scooped me up bridal style.

"INUYASHA PUT ME DOWN!" I giggled.

"No, your to damn slow!" I stopped laughing and gave him a death glare. He just flashed me a smile before bounding up the stairs. He stopped at their door and gave a loud knock not putting me down.

"Inuyasha put me down now! i dont think we'll be running anymore!" I was flushed with embarrasment especially when the door opened to expose Miroku and Sango staring at us.

"Miroku lets go to the movies!" Inuyasha said excitedly. Mirokus jaw was hanging open. One blush just faded into another on my face.

"Hey Kat." Sango said trying to hide her suprise.

"Oh hey Sango." I smiled at her trying to ignore the fact Inuyasha wouldn't put me down. "So hows it going?" I asked as seriously as i could.

"I should be asking you that question!" She laughed Miroku and Inuyasha just stared at us.

"Well uhh you see Inuyasha abducted me and i couldn't escape." I said pathetically i was trying to make it sound like a joke but thats how i was really feeling right now.

"Inuyasha, if your ready we can go now." Miroku said pretending Inuyasha and him weren't paying any attention to our conversation.

"Feh i guess." I smiled at him.

"Well if we're ready to go will you put me down?" I asked still grinning, he pulled me closer to him.

"Nope." He whispered in my ear i sighed in defeat. Whatever makes him happy. He carried me down the stairs, all the maids staring at me. I knew right away id be the new subject of their gossip.

He walked me out into the parking lot and didn't put me down until we were in a red convertable he slid me in over the door and into the back seat. Sango slid gracefully next to me.

"How are you?" She whispered i flashed her a smile and she let out breath of relief. "So you weren't really forced with us were you?" I made a kinda sign with my hand. She laughed.

"Things are going great." I confessed hoping Inuyasha wasn't keeping tabs on our conversation. But Miroku and him seemed to be absorbed in discussing the latest stock market.

"Since when?"  
"Since last night when he practically knocked down my door!" I laughed but Sango was looing at me seriously.

"You didn't-" I blushed furiously, Sango looked down then showed me her left hand. There was a sparkling diamond ring on her ring finger, i gasped in suprise.

"Its beautiful Sango!" I exclaimed stroking the gold around the diamond.

"Miroku, he proposed to me last night." She gave me a half smile.

"You said yes, right?" Her smile quickly faded.

"I said i'd think about it." She murmered like she was spilling one of her dirtiest secrets.

"Whats there to think about? You love him don't you?" My voice was hardly a whisper i was talking so quietly.

"Thats the problem hes such a lecher!" All of a sudden Inuyasha started laughing, he gripped the steeringwheel trying to gain control of himself. Miroku was looking at him like was an alien. I let out a sigh, so he was keeping tabs on our conversation. Sango had a red square thing on her brow and fist, that was balled up. "INUYASHA!" She yelled at him in an angry voice. He stopped laughing quite suddenly causing me to giggle.

"What was she saying?" Miroku asked curiously, Inuyasha opened his mouth, but Sango smacked him really hard before he could say anything.

"Nothing." Sango said mostly to Inuyasha than to Miroku. By this time i was laughing histarically, i clutched my stomache not able to stop. Tears spilled down my cheeks as i kept laughing, everybody was looking at me funny- which caused me to laugh...Harder.

"Katsumi are you alright?" Miroku asked looking me over. I took a deep breath and nodded finally able to control myself.

"S-sorry a-about th-that." I was still under pressure trying not to laugh. Inuyasha shook his head and kept driving. "Wait where are we going again?" I asked, it had been almost 3 years since i'd been imprisoned in the castle never leaving it.

"To the movies!" Sango said cheerfully.

"O, well what are we going to see?" Sango glanced at Miroku who glanced at Inuyahsa. Inuyasha sighed.

"We're going to go see a horror movie." Miroku guessed although he sounded pretty confident.

"What one?" I asked annoying just about everyone.

"Saw III." Inuyasha said smiling at the shivers that went down Sango and my backs.

"You want to scare us huh Inuyasha?" Sango challenged. He snorted.

"Feh you guys are both chickens."

"WE ARE NOT!" Sango and I both yelled in unison the guys chuckled.

"We'll see." Inuyasha muttered.

-------------------------

You guys things are turning out horribly for me. If my dad finds out i have a bf- dont expect me to update anytime soon. I am really sorry if things turn out very badly and i move back in with my mom- i won't update. Again i'll try to get as much done as possible before things go wrong. I have a day or two before the detention paper gets here announcing i have a bf. Well wish me luck i love you all!


	15. Midnight Moonlight

Inuyasha took the popcorn as we settled down in our seats watching the previews. They were all comedy making it all the more scary for us- not knowing what to expect when the actually movie started.

Sango tensed when it began she was to my left Inuyasha to my right. The movie passed pretty quickly, when there was an extremely gory scene i just thought of something else, not daring to close my eyes in case Inuyasha realized i was extremely afraid.

When it ended Sango and I pretended to be reluctant that the movie was over instead of bolting out of there like we both wanted to do. When we got outside Sango and I quietly exhaled.

"I've gotta give you guys credit you didn't seem at all scared." Inuyasha said unimpressed.

"Yes you guys definetly put on a show." Miroku laughed. Sango and I looked at each other sensing we were the hook of some inside joke.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Ya? I wasn't scared!" Sango said crossing her arms.

"We didn't think so either until we realized you were both day dreaming." Inuyasha snickered. Sango and I bowed our heads- damn caught in the act.

"Who cares. It was a gross movie." I muttered angrily, jumping into the car and pouting, forgetting how just yesterday i was scrubbing floors. Inuyasha threw the keys to Miroku and climbed in the back by me. I turned my back to him and kept pouting.

"Don't be mad i was just kidding." He rested his head on my shoulder. I instantly relaxed under his touch.

"I-Im not mad." I whispered turning my head to allow him to kiss me. He did all so willingly.

We arrived back at the castle at quarter after 2.

"Inuyasha i have to go work in the garden." I whispered, he just grabbed my waiste and pulled me up the stairs to his bedroom. I let out a groan. "I don't feel like it Inuyasha." I pouted pushing gently away from him and turning around heading towards Rins room.

Inuyasha followed me curiously. He finally gave up and walked away when i didn't lead him to a secret hideout only rins room. I gave a little knock and pushed the door open. Rin was coloring agian. I walked over to her glancing over her shoulder, i recgonized this boy it was Kohaku.

"Katsumi." I spun around Sesshomaru was inches from me. Rin glanced up at us then hurriedly back down at her paper.

"Sesshomaru im with Inuyasha!" I whimpered. His delecate had traced a line from my temple to my jaw. All of a sudden he had grabbed me and pinned me agianst the bookshelf. Roughly he forced me to kiss him tears spilled from the corners of my eyes.

"SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru all of a sudden was ripped away from me, i sunk to my knees shaking violently. I looked up Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting angrily tipping things over every where they went. I crawled over to Rin and held her to my chest shielding her from the sight of her father so scary, his eyes blood red.

"Inuyasha please! Not in front of Rin!" I was begging him. "PLEASE!" I sobbed i didn't want Rin to see how cruel the world was. Inuyasha bowed his head and side stepped Sesshomaru. Slowly he came to my side and helped me up making sure i released Rin.

Wordlessly he led me out of the room and sighed.

"Inuyasha i am so sorry." Tears fell out of my eyes instantly he looked confused.

"For what?" I shook my head in disbelief. "Nevermind." he said quietly wiping away the tears.

"What now?" I asked him, the tears had stopped quite quickly.

"Well i kinda set this thing up where you sing for our guests." My mouth fell open.

"WHAT?" He winced.

"Well just once a month you have to sing at my party, it would've been more if you were a well you know." I nodded thankful i wasn't a slave anymore or at least for the time being.

"Fine." I muttered spinning on my heels and running down a flight of stairs Inuyasha kept pace with me. "I don't know what im going to sing!" I snapped in an annoyed voice.

"It doesn't matter, at least when its you singing." I blushed.

"What about something slow?" I suggested but he made a face. "To Kikyo?" I asked quietly. He nodded his eyes staring off into the distance.

"How about something M2M?" He asked quietly.

"I guess i could." I whispered that was one of my favorite bands- i had purposely avoided it afraid that it would give me away. Inuyasha must've remembered.

"Umm Tangled up in me?" i asked not daring to look into his eyes. That was my favorite song. He glanced at me and nodded. "Ok well then im going to go practice." I started to run off when he grabbed my arm.

"Be awake at midnight." He whispered. "I want to show you someplace." I smiled and nodded happily.

I ran down into my room breathing heavily. Where was he going to take me? Not back to his room i hope.  
I sat down on my bed and stuck in my M2M cd that i had never opened in fear Inuyasha would find out. The melody of Get Tangled up in me caught me off guard since i hadn't heard it in awhile but i easily slipped into the verses.

After an hour of practicing i finally stopped and started the bath. I waited awhile then stripped and slid in letting my skin soak pleasantly.

I thought of everything that had happened in the last two days my life had undoubtedly turned upside down.

Quietly i got out and slipped into some pjs and settled down in bed with a book. I would just take a nap and wake up before Inuyasha got here. I set my alarm for 11:30 and started to read after awhile i began to feel drowsy and fell asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I hit the alarm clock angrily. It was flashing colors. I got up, My eyes heavy with fatigue. I slipped into some jeans and a baby blue sweatshirt. Silently i rinsed my face off.

There was a knock on the door. It was only 11:45. I opened the door discovering Inuyasha there with a dozen roses behind his back.

"Your early." I yawned he gave me the flowers quietly.

"I know, but i couldn't wait to take you there." I smiled and placed the roses on my bed, he offered me his arm i accepted it.

We walked through many corridors that i only vaguley remembered like somehting you see in your dream. Silently he pushed open a door to reveal a balcony, the stars twinkled brightly and the moon shone with a beautiful pale light. It was the same place he had brought me so many years ago. Tears spilled down my cheeks- he smelt them naturally.

"Why are you crying?" He asked pulling me into his arms.

"Its just so beautiful." I whispered and it was true. This moment was so perfect i never wanted it to end. So i sat there holding onto Inuyasha. There was a feeling in my gut though that things wouldn't last long like this. And i didn't know how right it actually was.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Short i know but i just finished the other chapter and got sick of writing my wriste hurts and stuff so ya. Well heres another chapter up so be happy!


	16. Kagome

A whole month went by like that. It was so wonderful that the days meshed together. I sang once a week at his parties and everyone supposedly loved me. But still that sickening feeling in my gut visited me every now and then when i was alone.

"My lady." Katara whispered as she sat down on my bed her eyes shining with unsaid gossip.

"What is it Katara?" I knew this was important for she hardly risked her reputation with the other maids to come talk to me. She took an exaggerated breath.

"Its Lady Kagome, shes hear my Lady." I gasped had they found me out? "Lord Inuyasha is drooling over her!" Katara shook her head sadly.

"Thats not possible!" I argued angily. "Who says shes here!?" I whispered.

"I saw her myself- the rumors were true she looks jsut like you." The tears dripped down my face. This is what my gut was warning me agianst. I got off the bed gracefully and walked out of the room i had jointed to Inuyashas. Silently i walked down the stairs where all the commontion seemed to be coming from. I spotted Sango in the crowd.

"SANGO!" I called she heard me and ran up the stairs."Whats going on?" I asked although i already knew the answer.

"Someones claiming to be you!" I shook my head, how could this be happening? I bolted down the stairs and pushed my way to the middle of the crowd. There stood Inuyasha with a girl who was practically a clone of me under his arm.

"INUYASHA!" I bit sharply. He looked at me then released 'Kagome' and walked over grabbing my arm and leading me out of the crowd.

"Shes back Katsumi!" His eyes were joyful and it hurt me to see it.

"What about me?" I whispered.

"I want to be with Kagome." I felt the tears hot in my eyes.

"Maybe i want to be with you." I whispered agian.

"Maybe i dont want to be with you!" The tears spilled down my cheeks soundlessly.

"I love you Inuyasha thats why i can't listen to you any longer. Have a good life." I sobbed before turning around.

"Your a maid now Katsumi, your room downstairs is waiting." His voice held authority i hoped i would never have to hear again. I ran down the stairs two at a time and threw open the door. The room was just as i had left it. I sobbed dryly.

"Katsumi?" I turned around Katara was standing in the doorway. I gave her a weak smile. "Follow me." She directed. I obeyed and silently she led me through the same hallway Inuyasha had a month ago. The door to the balcony was open, one glance inside showed me all i needed ot know. He was there with her in his arms. I turned my head and ran down the stairs back to my room shutting the door loudly behind me.

I started singing 'Whos that Girl' loudly not realizing someone had intruded in on my venting.

"KATSUMI!" I whipped around halfway through the song. A little imp like creature named Jaken was standing there- he was Rins babysitter.

"Yes?" I growled agrily.

"Lord Inuyasha wants to speak with you." I rolled my eyes and followed the imp. He led me to the main hall where only 'Kagome and Inuyasha' now stood.

I bowed sarcastically.

"Kagome this is Katsumi. She will be the one singing the songs at your party tonight." My jaw dropped i had to bite my tongue before i objected.

"But my Lord i don't know what to sing." I complained. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Sing what you were singing in your room!" Jaken piped in. My cheeks burned angrily, how dare he!

"Ya whatever you were singing before will do. Be in the banquet hall at 8:00 no later." i nodded and turned my back my hands balled in fists. Jaken was sure to remember how the song went so i couldn't change the song. I was screwed telling everybody how i felt about the situation.

I walked slowly to my room and looked in the dresser. There were a few cute dresses i chose a dainty orange and brown dress that was crumpled and punk looking. I slipped it on and examined myself in the mirror. I looked really good.

I checked the clock. It was 7:42. I let out a sigh and pulled my hair into a poney tail. I slowly walked to the hall where all the people were waiting for me to start the party by singing my lovely peice. I hope they don't expect me to sing any more than one song. I thought coldly. Who was this imposter? I regretted not telling Inuyasha who i was but what was i going to do now?

I walked in the backway so i came right on stage. I walked on it and to my suprise the curtain was already drawn. People were staring at me widely like they didn't expect me to be singing. I didn't blame them. Really i didn't want to be here singing for them.

A couple people started clapping in respect for me, knowing it must've taken alot of curage to do this. I silently walked to the mike in the middle of the stage.

"Umm i dont know what to say exept congragulations Inuyasha now you can be happy." I felt the tears grow hot in my eyes and i silently turned around and told the pianist the song i inteded to sing. She already had the song in her hand.

I cleared my throat and on cue she began to play...

--------------------

this is the 3rd chapter i wrote today! You all better review or ill be extrememly sad since my fingers hurt now! Thanks for reviewing those how have!


	17. Discovered

My heart pounded in my ears as i listened to the piano, waiting for my cue. I really hoped Inuyasha wouldn't pay attention to the lyrics and only the beautiful melody. But somehow i really doubted it- things haven't been going my way lately. There it was the note i was waiting for.

"_There were places we would go at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

_There's a reason but I don't know why _

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why..._

_I thought they all belonged to me!_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one,_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world!_

_It's not real, it's not right!_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way,_

_Who's that girl, living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life_

_Seems like everything's the same around me _

_When I look again and everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I wanna be!_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one,_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world!_

_It's not real, it's not right!_

_It's my day, it's my night!_

_By the way,_

_Who's that girl, living my life?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel_

_And made you sad_

_I'm not sorry_

_For what we did_

_For who we were_

_I'm not sorry _

_I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one!_

_That you want,_

_That has stolen my world!_

_It's not real, it's not right!_

_It's my day, it's my night!_

_By the way,_

_Who's that girl, living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life..." _ I exhaled and backed up letting my arms fall limply to my sides. Inuyasha was staring at me dumbstruck. I felt the tears threatening to fall, and then unaware of what i was doing i ran for it. I just ran and ran the tears falling as i fan through the back passages of the stage. I heard the guards chasing after me but yet i felt no fear. Inuyasha wanted me no longer- how could i live my life? It seemed strangly empty as i crashed out the front door that appeared in front of me. The grass under my flip flops were wet with the sudden rain. I slipped and landed on my knees. The tears mixed with the silver drips running down my cheeks.

I slapped the ground angrily. The guards not knowing what to do stayed a couple feet from me.

"Katsumi." I stopped slapping the ground and turned around. Inuyasha had said my name 'Kagome' by his side. I say Kouga and a woman i didn't recgonize although she seemed to be from a wolf tribe like Kouga.

"I-Inuyasha... She's not Kagome.." I whimpered pathetically. My own voice seemed unconvincing to myself.

"HOW DARE SHE!" 'Kagome' shouted pointing a finger at me angrily. I recgonized that face distorted in anger- Kikyo. I almost screamed out in hatred. I controled myself if shes what he wants more power to her. "Inuyasha, i want her outta her!" She screeched kicking me in the stomach. I let out a groan and fell down into the mud. Sango suddenly appeared by Inuyashas side out of breath.

"KATSUMI!" She let in a sharp breath. She went to help me but Inuyasha stopped her. He nodded at the guards meaningfully and they lifted me up.

"Take her to the desert." He said quietly turning his back to me.

"INUYASHA NO!" Sango cried out running towards me, the guards blocked her way.

"Sango don't fight." Inuyasha sighed quietly his arm wrapping tighter around Kikyo. She glanced a pleading look at me meaning for me to reveal my identity. But the truth was i didn't care what happened to me- he obviously didn't like me for me. He liked me for what i looked like and Kikyo was all that. I didn't care i just wanted him to be happy.

"KATSUMI!" Sango screamed as i disappeared from her sight. I was being carried out into a truck that was unmarked, it was a deadly black color that was meant to be menacing but i only felt amused. Nothing could scare me now, i had nothing to be afraid of now did i? Inuyasha was there watching them push me into the back his arms around Kikyos waiste as he stared at me sadly.

"Inuyasha im sorry." I croaked that only seemed to depress him more. "PLEAAAAAASSEE FORGIVE MEEE!" I wailed as they shut the door. The horror was only all to real now i was meant to never see Inuyasha again and i had done nothing about it. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried as the truck lurched forward dangerously. Then we were off, i closed my eyes and tried to drop off into unconsiousness. I blocked everything out and finally fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Inuyasha please!" Sango sobbed angrily.

"Kagome doesn't want her here!" He argued calmly.

"Thats not Kagome!" Sango whispered, Inuyashas ears perked up and he groaned angrily.

"NOT YOU TOO!" He roared.

"Shes not!"

"Then who is she?" He challenged.

"I don't know- but Kagome did!" Sango snapped.

"And how do you know Kagome did if Kagomes not here?" Sango shied away unintentionally revealing to much. "What aren't you telling me Sango?" He growled angrily.

"ITS KATSUMI! YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!" She screamed being to much under pressure. Inuyasha stared at her in horror then everything seemed to click into place- her smell, her difiance, her love for children they all fit. His eyes raged angrily as he tore through the house searching for the imposter who posed as Kagome...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**tadada perhaps its almost done? i dont know if i can fit all my ideas in now...hmmm its possible but idk! I think its almost done. Im sorry but i cant really stretch it out much longer so sorry.**


	18. Happily ever after

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed jumping up the stairs two at a time.

"Yes?" She breezed out of one of the doors at the top of the stairs. He recgonized her right away- Kikyo.

"Kikyo?" He asked.

"Umm yes." She gave him a welcoming smile. "Didn't you miss me?" Inuyasha forgot to be happy to see his fiance.

"YOU MADE ME SEND KAGOME AWAY!" He screamed in horror, she flinched back.

"Yes well, she was beginning to be a problem. Thankfully she wanted what was best for you, which of course is me." His face was distorted in unsaid rage. He turned around and ran back down the stairs practically jumping them all. He tore out of the house and jumped into a red convertable parked out in the front parking lot.

He tore out of the driveway and headed for the airport, they were flying to the sahara desert to drop off poor Kagome. And after that happened there would be no finding her.

He sped down the road spinning into the airport parkinglot. He jumped out before the car even stopped. He ran as fast as he could breaking through the glass doors.

"KAGOME!" He screamed ripping through the people. He looked up at the board that announced the flights.

**Takiti- Sahara Desert- Take off**

He ran to the window an airplane was flying off towards the moon. His heart broke and he silently sunk to his knees.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I sat on the chair there was no use trying to escape agian. Slowly the flights were taking off. One by one disappeared before there was only a couple flights before my own.

I thought of Inuyasha and how id never see him agian, all of a sudden an unexpected rush of adrenaline bursted through me. I knew what i had to do to make him happy. I jumped up and ran skidding down the escalators the guards hot on my heels. I tripped and sprawled down on the marble floor. Picking myself up i ran up the other set of escalators confusing the guards. I turned sharply when i reached the top, i led them back and forth until they were panting with exhaustion.

I ran back towards the flights trying to get them to leave me alone, and then i tripped over a stone figure. I fell face down and cracked my jaw on the floor. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Kagome?" I pushed myself up quickly and stared at the thing i had tripped over to overjoyed to speak. I didn't need to he embraced me, i clutched onto him my tears searing my cheeks.

"I-Inuyasha! I was so scared!" I wailed loudly hiding my face in his Kimono. He stroked my hair gently- lovingly.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He growled in my ear.

"I wanted you to be happy! And you were happy with Kikyo! I didn't want to ruin it!" I sobbed clutching to him. He he grabbed my shoulders and held me away from him, examining me. Silently he wiped one of my tears off my cheek.

"Do you really think i would've exposed you to all that if i knew you were you?" I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"W-what?"

"Kagome, i would've never treated you that way! I would've never turned you away because of Kikyo." I shook my head angry now.

"Does it matter what my name is?" I whispered coldly. "You didn't even realize it was me until- hey how do you know who i am?" I hadn't even realized he hadn't come for me as Katsumi.

"Sango." He confessed quietly. I shook my head almost angrily. Slowly i pulled away from him and stood up.

"You didn't even figure out who i was on your own?" I asked quietly feeling a little cheated.

"No, i was to absorbed in the thought i found you." He whispered irratated by his own foolishness. I tried to forget that he had thought Kikyo- cold careless Kikyo was me.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I whispered. He got up and held me to him.

"Are you sure your Kagome?" He joked.

"I think so... Although i may mearly look like her." I giggled. Then in one swift movement he scooped me up and carried me bridle style pass the guards and out the door. Carefully setting me in the convertable. He jumped in beside me and turned the car on. I let out a content sigh and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Inuyasha." I murmered feeling the sleep drift in on me.

"I love you too Kagz." He whispered, that was the last tlhing i heard before falling asleep. That night was imprinted in my mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

One year later...

"Kagome hes adorable!" Sango exclaimed softly rubbing one of his puppy ears.

"Yes he is." I agreed. Inuyasha smiled broadly at me and his son his hand rested gently on my shoulder.  
" I suppose he'll have to do as king of the western lands one day..." Inuyasha snorted although the pride was plain in his voice.

"Yes he'll make a great King." Miroku said rubbing Sangos own swelled stomach.

"My son, King." I whispered to myself a smile tugging on my lips. He didn't look like much of a king, with his white hair and puppy dog ears. He was a spinning image of his father.

"Our son." Inuyasha corrected grinning broadly.

"Our son." I repeated smiling back at him. I looked around us there was people from all over the western lands come to greet the new born king. He wailed loudly ignoring my shhhing. Rin climbed over by me gazing at her new brother.

"Sing us a song Kagome." Rin whispered, she had learned my name quite easily.

"Whatever shall i sing?" I joked, Rin smiled catching the bait.

"Sing us a lullaby."

"_Tiny little baby rest your weary head,_

_hay will be your pillow a manger for your bed._

_Shepards bow before you,_

_starlight fills the sky._

_Angels will adore you as they sing the news on high_

_Tiny little baby oh,_

_what joy you bring._

_All the world rejoices for their newborn king._

_Little star up in the sky,_

_Brightest shining star on high._

_Golden glow that shines so bright_

_On a manger in the night._

_Do you know the light you bring,_

_shines upon the new born king?_

_Tiny little baby oh what joy you bring!_

_All the world rejoices for the new born King!"_

--------------

So Kouga had 5 cubs with the girl he met at the party named Ayumi. Sesshamru got married to a dog demon that acts exactly like him, Rin still calls Kagome mom since shes not really fond of Sesshys new wife. Sango and Miroku were married and had 4 little Mirokus and one Sango. Rin and Kohaku are recently dating. Kagome doesn't think its a good idea but shes not gonna stop it. So thats their life! And they all lived happily ever after.

-------------

**Yes its over, im sorry for those of you who wanted me to continue it. I am really sorry but things are getting too tough so again im sorry! Well thanx for all the support i got when writing this story and im sorry it had to end so early. Well thanx for all ya who reviewed! DONT FORGET ABOUT ME! Lol! ------- Chelsea**


End file.
